


For a Price

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina offers to give an imprisoned Belle back to Rumpelstiltskin…for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Price

“So she needs…a home?”

Every bone in his body shook at the question. Regret and anguish plagued him from the moment Belle swept out the dungeon and out of his life forever. He had lied to her, told her his power was more important to him…but truly, he loved her above everything save for his beloved son.

Apple red lips smirked around the spoon that slid elegantly from Regina’s mouth. The spoon clattered against the silver tray, and Rumpelstiltskin knew there’d be hell to pay for his vulnerability. “Maybe-“ Regina finally answered. She sauntered along the table’s side until she stood mere feet away from him, wickedness glowing in her eyes. “Somehow she made it into my dungeon.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s jaw clinched holding back the rage that was quickly boiling inside him. Regina knew what Belle meant to him. She’d slithered her way onto Belle’s path, intercepting information that he would have kept inside a dead-bolted chest enchanted with every protection spell known to magic if only he’d realized her love for him.

“Let her go,” he hissed.

“Oh, I will,” Regina mocked sympathy, her voice filled with false warmth that changed into an ice storm instantly, “For a price.”

Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head, knowing he could not pay any price for Belle’s freedom. It truly was cruel irony that he could not sacrifice his power for her. He needed to find Bae and his power was the only way to do so. If that’s what Regina’s price was then no…he would find another way to rescue his true love.

“What do you want?” he snarled, jerking his head up, steeling himself for the blow.

Regina gracefully took a step closer, eyes burning with an intense passion. “You have a curse that I wish to use, the one that will take away Snow White’s happy ending.” She paused, running fingertips lightly over the table’s smooth top. “Give me the curse, and I’ll give you the girl.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s heart leapt in his chest. The curse he’d spent years upon years building, waiting for an eagerly evil soul to seek out, would fall straight into the hands of who he’d configured to desire it.

A beat of tense silence permeated in the great hall as both gazed with a white hot fire at each other. “Deal,” Rumpelstiltskin finally answered through gritted teeth.

Poisonous satisfaction dripped from Regina’s lips as she stretched out her hand. “The curse, Rumple.”

In a puff of purple smoke, a tiny scroll appeared in his hand. Regina’s fingers twitched fervently as she reached to take it from him, but Rumpelstiltskin yanked his hand back. “Uh-uh, dearie. Where’s Belle?”

Regina glared daggers. “Right, the girl.” Flicking her wrist as if shooing a pesky fly away, a large cloud of purple smoke appeared, dissipating a moment later to reveal a body clad in a long, royal blue dress, snug to the fit.

Rumpelstiltskin nearly dropped the curse in his haste to rush to Belle’s side. He barely noticed Regina catching the scroll and holding it up to her face to examine it smugly. He fell to his knees, gently rolling Belle over to see her face. Her chestnut locks were messy and he smoothed the hair back with his knuckles, caressing her cheek as he did. She moaned, blinking her eyes open.

“Belle,” he called, his whole being fluttering intensely at the feel of her in his arms.

Belle stared for a moment, bewilderment clearly in her eyes. She screamed, pushing away from him as if he were about to swallow her whole. “What are you?” she cried, trying desperately to scoot backwards but her long dress preventing her.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his head up to seek out Regina, but she had vanished. Shock and anger and despair were quickly rising as he brought his attention back to Belle. “Belle, please.”

She shook her head, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Rumple’s heart sank to the depths of the ocean at her next words. “Who’s Belle?”


End file.
